Catch
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Nana/Kaoru, one-shot. "They stood half-clothed in the gym storage closet. No one had caught them thus far in their little hideaway, so they continued to defile it as their own." Sequel to come. Review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nana to Kaoru; the rights and ownership go to Amazume Ryuta. If I did, they would be a whole lot closer than they are now in the manga, if you know what I mean.

**Author's Note**: This is based off a prompt to have them having sex in a public-ish place and almost getting caught. The ominous ending has to do with the fact that it connects with another prompt I have in the works, so look out for the sequel by a similar title!

* * *

**Catch**

_August 12, 2014_

* * *

Kaoru stood there, watching his girlfriend through half-lidded eyes as she slipped her panties off from underneath her pleated skirt. It took all of his strength to not drool at the sight. Nana never realized, no matter how many times he told her, how truly sexy she was. So when she held out her hand, her wadded, damp panties in her grasp, he almost came on the spot. The look in her eyes, that demure gaze with a spark of naughtiness... it was always too much. That look went straight to his balls. No, that wouldn't do. Taking the panties, he quickly pocketed them. Time was of the essence, and if she wanted a constant reminder of their actions in his pocket to torture him throughout the rest of the day, so be it. Her panties were his reward. His trophy.

Nana, without prompting, reached forward, bringing her hands to rest on his belt buckle. Keeping eye contact, she unthreaded the leather, loosening the belt before unbuttoning his pants. After a slow drag of a zipper, she grabbed his slacks by the hips and pulled them downwards, along with his boxers. They were no novices at this dance.

"Nana," Kaoru breathed, watching her. This would not be about only him. "What do you want?"

"You," she responded. Her hand was now occupied by his newly freed erection.

"No, really," he groaned, shifting from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep his shit together.

"No," Nana stressed, smirking at him. "Really. I know how quick it is for you to… y'know, and we only have ten minutes before the warning bell. Maybe even twelve minutes before the gym class comes in here."

They stood half-clothed in the gym storage closet. No one had caught them thus far in their little hideaway, so they continued to defile it as their own.

His eyebrows furrowed, not liking the sound of her reasoning. "That sounds like a challenge," he replied, taking hold of her hands and moving them away from his cock. "A challenge I readily accept."

Nana blushed, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "You think you'll be able to? How… how are you going to…?"

"I have my ways and I know how you work. Maybe a few tricks up my sleeve." He untucked her blouse, but not before undoing a few buttons; he liked her disheveled.

"Kaoru…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she responded with no hesitation.

Yanking at his tie, he pulled it off and reached around Nana to secure her wrists behind her back. Guiding her, he pushed her to sit on a discarded desk and spread her legs wide. Nana's cheeks flushed as she refused to give into the urge to snap her legs shut.

"Better," Kaoru mused, getting onto his knees in front of her. He kept his pants awkwardly hooked around his ankles, just in case he needed to act quickly and get the fuck out of there.

Hooking his arms around her knees, Kaoru sharply tugged her to the edge of the desk. He ducked underneath her skirt, immediately beginning his assault on her vagina. Nana was already drenched; she got off on these secret rendezvous—especially the rendezvous that occurred on school property.

With her arms tied, she couldn't clamp her hands over her mouth to hide the noises she made. She bit her lip roughly, scrunching her eyes closed.

In addition to his primary focus on her clit, he inserted two fingers and kept up a scissoring motion, using quick pumps and twists in time with his tongue. The muffled whimpers she made were music to his ears. He was eager to feel her walls clench around his fingers; his ministrations were working.

"Does this feel good?" Kaoru asked, backing away from his busy work to look at her. Nana's eyes snapped open when he stopped using his mouth.

"Yes," she whined, squirming underneath his gaze. "Please! Keep going!"

He wished they had more time. Ducking back underneath her skirt, he picked up where he left off, all of his focus on that bundle of nerves that would have her begging for release. Nana arched her back, her eyes screwed shut as she concentrated on the pleasure building. Kaoru moved his free hand behind her, grabbing her ass roughly, slightly lifting her off of the desk. That pain mixed with the pleasure was just what she needed. Almost a minute of that continuous rhythm mixed with his rough handling, she came undone. Nana gasped loudly, her body jerking against Kaoru's mouth involuntarily as she orgasmed. She would never be able to lie to him, to fake pleasure with him, due to how honest her body's reactions were. Her hips would always jerk the second her orgasm ripped through her.

Not giving her any time to recover, Kaoru stood, spreading her legs wide just before plunging into her. Nana couldn't hold back the moan as he filled her completely.

"Kaoru?" she asked breathlessly, using her hands behind her back as leverage to hold herself up as he thrust into her.

"You said it yourself," he ground out, continuing with a quick pace. "I can come quickly."

She nodded, understanding, and silently thanking her initiative to go on the pill with all of their spontaneity. "Come, Kaoru," she moaned, attempting to keep up with his thrusts as best as she could with her limited mobility. It really didn't take him long as he focused on his own orgasm, especially with Nana breathing into his ear. Almost choking on his breath, he held onto Nana like a lifeline as he came, his eyes screwed shut.

Kaoru let out a pleased sigh, pulling out of Nana. He reached behind her to undo the tie keeping her wrists bound. "How was that?"

Nana nodded with a smile, leaning forward to kiss him soundly on the lips. "Instead of monthly, we should do this weekly."

"Getting daring, are we?" he asked as he pulled his boxers and pants back up, shifting around to make sure everything was in its right place.

Nana smiled innocently with a shrug, that wicked glint still in her eye. She buttoned up her blouse, tucking it back into the waistband of her skirt.

She held a hand out. "Panties?"

"Those are mine," Kaoru replied, smirking. He left his shirt untucked as usual.

Nana hopped off of the desk, patting down her skirt before glancing at her watch. "Three minutes to spare. Let's go."

"Together or separate?"

Nana shrugged, giving him one last kiss before opening the door. "Who's going to see us?"

_Famous last words._


End file.
